One Lonely Night
by skittles-and-twix
Summary: Ryou has been betrayed by the one he loves. Sitting alone in teh park, will someone come and save him? R&R please!


skittles: omg! i wrote a fic about tendershipping and angstshipping!! won't twix be proud?

yami: yeah i'm sure she will. why am here if i'm not in teh fic?

skittles: because you're my favorite character.

yami: but i'm not in the fic! i shouldn't have to be here!

skittles: quit whining. anyway, this idea jsut kind of popped into my head. i felt like writing something angsty and romantic and i think ryou fits that category really well. now, yami, disclaimer!

yami: **sigh** skittles doesn't own yugioh. she does however, own this plot and if you try to steal it or plagerize her work without permission, she will sick twix on you.

skittles: ...it works.

* * *

Rain fell softly around him as he sat, all by himself in the park. The cold drops mingled with the tears streaming down his face as the wind played idly with his snow-white hair. Chocolate colored eyes were filled with intense sorrow. Never had he felt so alone. Not even the day his mother and sister died, or the day his father left him alone in the house to fend for himself even compared to this empty feeling. 

"_Bakura?" _

"_What?" Ryou gulped and looked timidly at his feet._ _It had taken him all day to work up the courage to confess, but now he feared he would lose it all in front of his intimidating yami. _

"_I-I just w-wanted t-to say..." Ryou paused, feeling a lump forming in his throat. 'I can't do this,' he thought. Bakura was now staring impatiently at him, annoyance written all over his face. _

"_Well?" Bakura snapped. "Spit it out already!" Ryou took a deep breath before blurting it all out._

"_I love you!" Ryou turned and sprinted up the stairs, while Bakura sat there, dumbfounded and at a loss as to what to do._

Ryou looked longingly at the sky, the memories all coming back to him. He had always admired his dark, despite all the beatings, but he wasn't sure when that admiration had turned into love. At first, he had denied it whole-heartedly. Although Bakura had ceased his harsh punishments, Ryou wished to only think of him as a brother.

It had taken a while, but he had finally realized that his feelings could no longer go ignored. That was how he had come to confess to Bakura that night so many months ago. He had expected rejection. He had expected Bakura to laugh in his face and call him and idiot. What he hadn't expected was for Bakura to come after him, and return his feelings.

_Ryou heard Bakura knocking lightly on the wooden door, but he refused to answer it. He was afraid of what he would have to face if he opened he door and let his darker half in. After fifteen minutes straight of knocking, Bakura finally tried a different aproach._

"_Ryou, open the god damn door," he said. Ryou hesitantly unlocked it and twisted the doorknob, pulling open the door. Bakura stood with his arms crossed and his hip cocked out to the side. Ryou looked down, a small blush creeping over his cheeks. He was surprised when he felt a strong hand gently grasp his chin and lift his head up._

_Staring into Bakura's eyes, Ryou tried to figure out the raging emotion he saw deep in their depths. The yami wasn't angry, that was for sure. But then, why was he here. _

"_Ryou," Bakura whispered, "I love you to." A small smile touched Ryou's lips. Bakura...loved him back. But was it only a dream? It seemed much to good to be true. Only time would tell. _

_Ryou offered no resistance as Bakura pulled him into a sweet, gentle kiss. He didn't remember much of what happened after that, what he did remember quite clearly, was waking up with a very sore rear the next morning, and a naked Bakura next to him, fast asleep. _

Ryou allowed himself a small smile as he remembered his first night with Bakura. It had been amazing, despite the details being hazy. After that night, he wished he could recall every single little detail. He had been so excited that Bakura shared his feelings that he had wanted to remember every thing they did. But now all he wanted to do was forget. Forget that it ever happened.

_"Bakura! I'm home!" Ryou had just gotten back from the grocery store, laden down with bags. He had been gone for hours and was slightly worried that his lover had gone off to terrorize some random citizen. A dull thump from upstairs alleviated his worries. Bakura was still home._

"_Bakura! Could you come down and help me?" No answer. Slightly annoyed, Ryou set all of the grocery bags down in the kitchen and headed upstairs in search of his boyfriend. When he came to their shared room, he was startled to hear what sounded like Marik's voice behind the door. He tried the doorknob and found it to be unlocked. He threw the door open and froze._

_There, on **his** bed, were a very naked Marik and Bakura. Marik was lying on top of Bakura, who looked like he was greatly enjoying himself. When the two realized they had been caught, they both stopped their activities and turned towards the door. Ryou looked Bakura in the eye, and found no trace of guilt at all. Tears welled up in his eyes._

"_How could you?" he whispered. Bakura looked uneasily at Marik before facing his hikari. Just as he was opening his mouth to speak, Ryou exploded._

"_How could you do this to me?" he shouted. "I thought you loved me! I thought you cared about me! I thought there was something special between us! Does everything that we've done together mean nothing? Was it just good sex? Was that all I was to you?" Bakura remained impassive._

"_I did love you Ryou," he began, "Or at least, I thought I did. Then I met up with Marik at a bar and we hooked up. I didn't think you would mind."_

"_Didn't think I would mind? So I'm supposed to just be ok with you cheating on me like this? How long has this been going on?"_

"_A month or so," Bakura said casually, as if he had done nothing wrong. _

"_A MONTH?" Ryou took a few deep breaths, trying to keep his raging emotions under control.Finally, he asked one last question. _

"_Who do you really love?" Bakura wrapped an arm around Marik's waste. _

"_Why, Marik of course." Marik smirked devilishly at the broken hearted hikari. _

"_You bastard," Ryou whispered. He let out a choked sob and ran from the house, tears blinding his vision._

And that was how he had ended up in the park, all alone with nothing but the rain to keep him company. Ryou couldn't believe that Bakura was that selfish and cruel. He had thought the yami had changed. Guess he was wrong.

"Ryou?"

Ryou's head snapped up and he looked to his right, where the voice had come from. Malik walked out of the shadows, a look of concern on his face. "Are you ok?"

Ryou shook his head, trying his best to wipe away the tears, but a fresh new wave overwhelmed him and he broke down again. Malik came over and sat down next to him on the bench. The Egyptian rubbed slow circles on Ryou's back and whispered words of comfort in his ear. Finally, Ryou's sobs subsided and he looked up at Malik.

"Fell better?" Ryou nodded. "That's good. What happened?" So Ryou found himself explaining everything that had happened over the past few months. From his confession to Bakura to finding out about how Bakura was cheating on him that very night with Marik. Malik listened patiently, making the appropriate reaction when necessary.

"...And now I don't know what to do," the albino finished. Ryou hung his head in dispair. Malik cupped Ryou's chin in his hands and lifted the teen's face up to his. He gave Ryou a reassuring smile.

"We all have our ups and downs in life," Malik started. "One day, we can feel like we're on top of the world and the next, everything can come crashing down on us. But we should always keep hope. Hope that things will get better." And with that he closed the gap between himself and Ryou, capturing the other boy's lips in a passionate kiss.

At first, Ryou was surprised and unsure of what to do. But as Malik deepened the kiss, he found himself relaxing into theEgyptian's trong embrace. His eyes slipped shut, and he wrapped his arms around Malik's neck. At last, they broke away, breathing hard from the lack of air. The rain had stopped and the clouds had cleared leaving behind a starry moonlit sky.

"I love you Ryou." Ryou looked Malik straight in the eye and saw the honesty and sincerity. He smiled a bright happy smile.

"I love you too."

* * *

skittles: aw! isn't that a sweet ending?

yami: that was depressing.

skittles: it was supposed to be.

yami: but how come it isn't about me?

skittles: i didn't know you were so self centered.

yami: i am not!

skitltes: sure.

yami: i'm not.

skittles: right. anyway, i hope you people liked it and that you will be kind anough to review. please? i want to know how i did!


End file.
